User blog:KOsaurusREX/The Story of the SCP Foundation
Disclaimer: Please read this before reading the post!!! Thank you! This is a FAN-MADE Storyline of the events in SCP: Containment Breach. However, the majority of this "storyline" will stick to the original plot of the game, and other corners of the wikipedia's canon. This is going to be used for a project I'm working on called Project Salvation. Project Salvation is, for now, a personal project I'm working on that will (hopefully) be a game and a book. I don't have the details 100% fleshed out yet, but more information will be in the comments section. Also, please do not edit this page! '''I'm pretty sure that the administrators of this wiki won't allow that/promise this but, '''for my sake, please, DO NOT EDIT, ADD, CHANGE ANYTHING YOU SEE HERE. It doesn't matter if the information you see here is innacurate, loosely based off of this or that source, etc. THIS IS A FAN MADE POST! ''' Thank you. '''Personal Note: The SCP Foundation is one of the many well known collaborative writing projects I've ever known, but also one of the creepiest sci-fi projects that the internet has come to known as well. There's been a game based off of the many anomalous creatures contained within the confinements of the foundation, and to me, it paints a very beautiful picture. People from all over the world have come together to create, write, and overall, get creative. But recently, and I'm sure that most of you who're familiar with this, someone has tried to ruin all of that. Andrey Duskin has not only violated the licensing policy to use it for his own profit, but has also threatened the Russian branch of the SCP Wiki. This cannot be tolerated, as everyone came together to put a stop to his devious actions. If you would like to help, click here. If you would like to learn more about what's going on, click here. I'm not sure what would inspire such actions, but this isn't over! I #StandWithSCPRU all the way! Aside from that, the SCP Foundation has become a peculiar topic of interest that has become the next biggest thing for Sci-Fi horror. With all of that said, please enjoy! ---- SCP: Containment Breach: | Part 1 | Part 1.5 | Part 2 | Part 2.5 | Part 3 | '-----------------' SCP: Uprising: | Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | ---- '2000 B.C.: The Archangel & The King' Since the creation of mankind, God had tasked the archangel Uriel to guard the gates of the Garden of Eden. The garden was God's gift for those in the afterlife. Those with good spirit and had lived their lives to their fullest would be given the gift that would be called their new home. After Adam and Eve ate the forbidden fruit from the tree of life, Uriel had been guarding the gates with his flaming sword; rivaling that of the temperature of the sun, denying access as punishment for breaking the rules. The tree that was planted in the garden was called by many things; The Tree of Life, Tree of Knowledge, Tree of Hope, Tree of Freedom, etc. Ever since it was planted by God himself, a great sin was born from within. The tree was the symbol of creation; giving birth to everything on Earth; the animals, the plantation, the anomalies, everything. Including Khahrahk. Khahrahk was one of the many Elder Gods that had been given life from the tree. Amongst the rest, he was different. He'd spent the majority of his life in the abyss, and from his childhood, learned that existence, in his mind, was worthless. He hated creation, as well as it's creator, and because of this, vowed to destroy the world for when the time would come. Destined to keep his promise; he over-powered his siblings, gaining strength and power from their spirits. When there was no more competition, he declared himself the King of the Darkness. He then established his own kingdom, expanding a population of tortured souls that were either born in the realm of darkness or those whose souls had been directed to his home, spreading the message of hatred and death to creation, and declared war on the tree, and all of it's branches and roots. Over the many gods who have served the king, Sanna was the most wise and beautiful. For his hollow heart corrupt with greed, he slept with her. For seven nights and seven days, they gave birth to seven girls, after Sanna had died while given birth. His children; A’tivik, A’ghor, A’distat, A’zieb, A’nuht, A’tellif, and A’habbat. Taken by the King himself to become his brides, placed one seal for each of the children to prevent their deaths like their mother had at birth; Tivik was given the seal of "dominion." Each of the seals reflected the characteristics of each of the brides. Ghor was given the seal of "longing", Distat: "desolation", Zieb: "wrath", Nuht: "lack", Tellif: "hidden", and Habbat: "hope". Each "bride" gave birth to seven children of their own, almost as if the king himself had become infatuated with the number seven. If anyone were to approach him, they would be telepathically directed to "forget"; obeying their command, having no memory of contact with the guardian. If anyone were to interrogate with violence, they would be blown to smithereens by his sword. He didn't mean any harm by this, as he was only guarding the gate by any means necessary. He would never move from his spot. He would continue guarding the gates for millennia; going into the present day. ---- '1348: The Plague Doctor' In the 14th Century, in France, Europe, the Black Death was spreading like wildfire. People all over Europe were infected, no remedies or medicine to help treat the ones close to death. It was a gruesome sight. Of the many plague doctors that were available in the country, Dr. Bartholomew Artz, one of the finest physicians in all of France, had spent 2 years treating patients with the disease, that he gave up in search of a cure. Traveling through all of Europe, he was determined to rid the world of the pestilence. Over time, he began having symptoms of the plague he didn't realize; his uniform became surgically attached to his body, unable to take it off. He'd been wearing it for so long that the chitin from his bones had begun to form itself around the mask. Regardless, he vowed on. Bartholomew continued to experiment on other people, as well as animals that had become infected with the plague. Except he didn't. He knew that there wasn't a cure to the plague. What he kept doing was killing those who were infected, and then reanimating their remains, claiming to have "cured them of the disease". Somehow, he lived on. He didn't age, or change, anything of the sort. He lived long enough to meet the''' only companion he'd ever have'. ---- '1808: The Mask' '''Centuries after the crusades', there was a theatrical mask created by the Greek Gods that had become sentient. With no name and origin, it was later found by Bartholomew in the Middle East, who had traveled far from home in his quest to rid the world of the pestilence. Upon examination, he saw it's abilities that made it useful for his research. During their time together, they became good friends. The mask would aid him in his experiments and research; it's abilities to posses a host whenever worn, as well as to decompose their bodies through the liquid it secreted. Their company wouldn't last long, as the mask would be forgotten in Venice, for it wanted to explore the world, find a new host, and live as free as a bird. The two friends departed to go their separate ways. ---- '1915: The Old Man' During World War I, Charles Lawrence served in the military as a Corporal Officer to fight against the Germans. At the time he was assigned for active duty, he didn't get along with the rest of the calvary, for he had some "kinks" he couldn't work out. Lawrence wasn't a simple man; he was mentally unstable. Wouldn't keep up with his hygiene, stare at his bunkmates in their sleep, and ' kept laughing to himself'. Although he didn't have many friends, he carried on like nothing mattered. Lawrence and fourteen other men were sent to the German trench, going out into no man's land to see what they could find. Amongst the gruesome sight of mutilated corpses laid throughout the trench, there was a hole with black ooze that no one ever saw before. Lawrence, being the brave volunteer, went in head first, lasting 2 minutes in the mucus-like substance before climbing out. After being hospitalized, he was then sent to a French mental ward, where symptoms began to take over his body. It wasn't until one November night that he and eighteen men went missing, only for him to return several days later as a zombie. From the first time he dove into the hole, Lawrence became immortal, his skin rotted off, the substance coated his entire body. He could teleport anywhere with his abilities, corroding and melting everything he touched like acid. After breaking out of the mental institute, he went into hiding. Waiting. Preying. For his next victim. ---- '1929: The Capsule' 14 years later, in 1929, Tampa, Florida, a physicist by the name Richter Hemmnsworth had been studying how antimatter worked for quite some time. Upon successfully creating his own antimatter, he then created a special capsule for it, containing it where it wouldn't set itself free. It had a special lock on the front, to prevent anyone from opening it in case if it gotten into the wrong hands. This thing was second to becoming the next atomic bomb. Antimatter was more dangerous than any other man made weapon on the planet. What Richter did was put the whole world at risk. He merely did all of this to prove a point, in a scienctific matter-of-speaking, while on the other hand, he wanted power. He wanted to show the world that he wasn't afraid of what was to come in the darkest of times... ---- '1957: The Reptile' 28 years later, there was a creature that lurked in the murky waters of the Everglades. When eyewitness reports of the creature started to appear in the headlines, rumors spread like wildfire. Some people thought that the creature had survived through the Jurassic period, or that it was a forgotten species of dinosaur. The truth was, it wasn't. It had no origin. It was a monster. A beast. Something striaght out of a piece of Fiction; like a fairytale. Real from bones to teeth. The creature had a hatred for all life, was extremely intelligent, had regenerative skin, super strength, super speed, super reflexes. This was the new definition of the impossible man. It would destroy anything in it's path, not hesitating to eat or kill those that got in his way. After one too many eyewitness accounts of the monster, this lead to the creation of the organization known as The Agency. Founded by multiple different people who've studied cryptobiology and anything of the such, The Agency was an organization that was formed to be tasked with protecting the world from the paranormal and the unknown. It would only be a matter of time before the organization would expand, dealing with bigger threats and creating a bigger story. ---- '1963: The Tickle Monster' 6 years later, in Everett, Boston, a group of scientists accidentally create a giant amoeba that they, after developing a relationship with, called it the cuddly critter. They discovered that the amoeba had not only become sentient, but it also wanted to make people happy. It brought positivity and joy to anyone if they came into contact. It had a playful attitude, with a hobby of sugary sweets and anything of the sort. Later on, these scientists would disband, going their separate ways, after doing all they could to find a home for their little happy accident. '----------------------------' Continued in Part 1.5... Category:Blog posts